Kaito's Complications
by Izuspp
Summary: Kaito is in love with Gakupo, he wants to confess his feeling to him, but a lot of complicated situations including the arrival of the beautiful Luka, attempt against his love.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hi people! First I need to tell the fact that I suck at English, this is the product of a little of common sense and a lot of google translator xD. I don't have a beta reader or a friend who speaks English and likes vocaloid or yaoi who can help me with this. That's why I'm going to ask for your help, I want and I need to improve my English so If you're so kindly for correct and tell me my mistakes I will be very grateful to you.**

**The Kaito's Complications or Kaito's Complications (I'm not very sure of how can I write it :/ ) is a fanfic wich I was writing since December, 2010 and I finished it on November (almost December xD), 2011. ¡A completely year writing it! Anyway, I wrote it in Spanish wich is my native language and I liked a lot! But there's not a lot of people who speak Spanish and like yaoi and vocaloid at the same time or who likes to read fanfics, so I wanted to enter to the "English world" xD … Also I need to improve in this language for my job and translating my fanfic is a great way to do it ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy it!**

**I'm not own Vocaloid's characters of course xD they belongs to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media and **

**The Kaito's Complications**

**Chapter 1**

-¡Ahhhh, if you just look at me! - A blue haired young man was sitting on the kitchen table of his house. On his right hand he had a spoon, and in front of him, a gallon of chocolate ice cream which was almost empty. His chin rested on his left hand while his eyes remained fixed on the dessert and then of each morsel, he gave a deep sigh.

It was quite some time since Gakupo arrived to Vocaloid's house. The new member caused a stir among to the people of the house. He had long hair of a beautiful tone that blends perfectly with its violet-blue orbs and creating perfect harmony with the color of their skin snow-white porcelain. But his appearance was not the only beautiful thing of him; he had a melodic and manly voice that could play the loveliest songs. All this added to his charisma, elegance and almost feminine delicacy that still did not made him lose his poise and firmness; all that made him a delightful person to who all welcomed with open arms and warm smiles on their faces.

Life went peaceful for the group, even with their different likes and characters, they were able to live together in perfectly harmony, obviously with an occasional argument or complicated situation from time to time. But everyone loves each other like if they were a real family. However, the blue haired guy who was sighing in the kitchen, kept hidden to the others the feeling that he had developed a long time ago for Gakupo. It was true that the purple haired young man most of the time was kind to everyone, but sometimes he let got out a little exaggerated and dramatic behavior. In fact, his thoughts and feelings simulate a roller coaster with its ups, downs, twist and turns. He was a highly unpredictable person, but for Kaito all that was charming. Without realizing it, was lowly growing on Kaito, a different love for this man, not at the same way that he loves the other members of the family, it was something stronger.

It took a while to him to realize what was happening , _"He is a man and I too, it is impossible that I am in love with… another man…"_ it was that he constantly repeated to himself. Every time when his eyes were fixed on Gakupo, Kaito fell in a spell from which it was very hard to leave. More than once, Gakupo hits him on his head with his fan, after having called several times without response from the "hypnotized" Kaito. But finally the blue haired guy accepted his feelings for Gakupo.

"_¡I love him, I love him! … but… ¿How can I make he loves me?"_ There, sitting with his ice cream, he wondered if maybe he had even a mild chance of Gakupo noticing him

-¿My qualities..? Hmmm I sing very well… but everyone here does it too… ahhgg- he left his spoon and put his hands in his head and messed his hair up in frustration. He knew that he could not be qualified as a smart person, and even if it was, there was still the fact of:

-We both are men…-

Kaito could not sleep at night. He was turning on his problem over and over again, and constantly daydreaming of the day his wish come true. But those were just dreams, and had already earned rebukes by all the people of the house because of the problems caused unintentionally by him.

-¿What in the hell is happening to you? - asked Meiko very angry while she was scolding him in his room.

-¡Broken dishes and ornaments, burned food, ruined songs and things out of place! - She listed with her fingers some of the many mistakes caused by the man. -¿And did you see how was Rin when you washed her favorite blouse with my skirt, and it was dyed to pink? - She kept scolding.

-¡Forgive me! ¡Forgive me Meiko-san! I am so sorry; I promise you this will never happen again. - A submissive Kaito lay on the floor of the room, bowing in front of the girl, who watched him reprovingly.

- ¡Apologizing not fix anything, you fool! You have to start paying attention to what you do-she spoke with imperious tone and obvious discomfort.

-All right, I will try… - said Kaito as a naughty boy whose mother had just scolded.

- ¡You had better start behaving! For the next week a new member will join us and I do not want you to bother she from the beginning- the woman announced.

-¿A new girl…? - In effect, in the morning, Meiko had received the news that a new girl will join them.

The day of the arrival of the new member, everyone got up early when they heard the blows of Gakupo on the doors of their rooms.

- ¡Today is the day! ¡ Get up everybody! We must make preparations to welcome our new member- exclaimed the purple haired man while tapping on the doors.

The morning passed so hectic. Gakupo forced them to clean their rooms. Already in the afternoon all were resting from the previous cleaning. Rin and Len was playing a video game, Meiko was reading a magazine, and Kaito was watching the twins while he ate his ice cream. But Gakupo was in the kitchen preparing a big dinner, helped by Miku.

-You are very excited about this, Gakupo-san- said the girl, smiling.

- ¿Hmm? well, I was very happy when I came here and all you so warmly welcomed me, ¡And I want our new friend feel like me! - Confessed outlining a beautiful smile to which the girl replied with a very happy one.

The night was silent and with it the expectation of the arrival of the girl.

-¿How can she be? ¡I hope we can become good friends! - Rin exclaimed excitedly.

-I wish she do not like ice cream ...- Kaito said, afraid that she could stole his reserve of the cold dessert.

- ¡You stop talking bullshit!I hope she likes the parties! - Meiko said very animated.

All of them were very excited when the doorbell rang.

- ¡I open!¡I open! – Rin exclaimed, and she ran to the door to open it.

-¡Come here, all we was waiting for you! - Heard the voice of the blonde and immediately appeared on the porch of the gate, pulling a female hand, which the body was found below.

All members adopted an expression of surprise, to admire the new girl who integrates their group. She was really beautiful, her pink hair was long and silky, smooth skin and gorgeous face, she was like a porcelain doll, she was almost perfect.

-Good evening, to everyone, my name is Megurine Luka and is a pleasure to meet you, ¡I hope we can be a great family! - The girl's voice was soft but firm, she had a beautiful voice, all of they could be sure that she sing splendidly.

One by one the members of the group were presented to the girl, each one explaining their name, their likes and dedicating sincere loving hugs and smiles, everyone was really happy to get the girl in their family.

-Luka-dono ... we have prepared a special dinner on the occasion of your arrival, do us the honor of join us to the dining room to eat ... .- Gakupo spoke politely to the girl, smiling very friendly, the pink haired girl was immediately in love with that beautiful smile and indeed, among all those present , Gakupo was who most caught her attention. A slight blush came over her face, giving a beautiful tone to her skin. She just smiled and went into the dining room, followed by all others, who took their place at the table.

Luka had adapted well to life at Vocaloid's home, talking to the girls and boys alike, sang with them, and had much fun; sometimes she could be a little vain, but it did not care to the others, whom received her perfectly, and in a few weeks she was part of the family.

-I have to do something ... but if I tell him ... he could get to hate me and do not want that to happen… I could be his friend forever if in that way I could be always at his side ...-Kaito was alone in his room, talking to a stuffed animal, which he strongly embraced when he said the last sentence.

He was still quite confused, not knowing what to do, a part of him wished with all his might confess his feelings to Gakupo, but he was very afraid of Gakupo left to appreciate him for having such an occurrence, in fact, lately the purple haired men was being more aggressive with him than usual, and all because of his clumsiness.

He could not tell his problem to anyone in the family, he did not know how they were going to take the fact that he was gay.

_"Gay? I ... I am not gay! I just love him ... but there is nothing wrong ... you cannot control your heart and you cannot choose of who you fall in love ..¿Right?"_ he was trying to convince itself. He lay in bed and began to fall asleep when the sound of a slight knock on his door woke him.

-¿Kaito-san, will you let me in? - Luka's voice was heard on the other side of the door, Kaito immediately opened the door, smiling happily.

-Luka-chan! Pass please ... – he let the girl come in and she sat down on the bed, he closed the door again. -It is strange that you visit me in my room, but tell me, ¿What can I do for you? - He asked curious, because it was unusual that the girl call his door, in fact, this was the first time that happened.

-Well ... see...- the girl felt a little nervous and in her face could see an obvious embarrassment. -I know we just met ... and that is not quite right ... but I have talked to the girls and ¡they support me! -she looked away from the confused Kaito who was not understanding anything of what the girl said.

-Anyway ... just wanted you to know that ... I am in love! –

**¡ I hope you liked it! Please, if you are reading this, let me a review correcting me and saying your opinion about the fanfic, it will mean a lot for me!**

**See you next time!**

**~Izu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! I'm back with another chapter of this weird fanfic xDD  
>Hope you like it!<strong>

**First at all, I'm sure that I will be updating it more often because I have the help of two of my friends :3**

**Jfantasist (You can find her here) ****is my traslator, she is in charge of traslating the fic from spanish to english**

**LightEndDragon (you can find her on DA) ****who is my Beta reader and is in charge to correct our shitty english xDD (**

**I still have some doubt about the punctuation marks in english. Because I use quotes and italic for the thoughts and hyphen for the dialog, but I'm not sure if this is correct in english. Also, in spanish we use the hyphen at the beginning and at the final of the dialog, it is the same in english or not?**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter and I would like to read your comments ****:D**

**Kaito's Complications**

**Chapter 2**

-I… In love? Kaito couldn't hold back his surprise, and couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could this happened?  
>-W…well…That's something…I really don't…- Kaito couldn't find the right words to reject her, he was now too nervous and words wouldn't get out of his mouth.<br>-Lu….Luka-chan I…-  
>-Yes! It's just that I couldn't resist him, his long, smooth hair, his beautiful voice, kind ways, he's just so charming! I can't exactly describe this but every time I see Gakupo-san, I feel weird, but I also feel good, and that's when I realized I'm in love with him!- The girl had completely ignored what Kaito said and now she was explaining herself with a childish sparkle in her eyes and her fingers intertwined.<br>-Ga…Gakupo? - This had stunned Kaito and had left him in shock. He thought it was a nightmare, he wanted it to be a nightmare because how could this happen to him right in this moment? Right when he was debating between confessing his feelings to the man he loved or just staying in silence, always by his side, simply like a friend.  
>He hadn't thought about the possibility of Gakupo falling in love with any other woman and then making her his girlfriend. He didn't even consider that if he didn't confess his feelings to Gakupo, it wouldn't mean he would stay single forever as well.<br>-Yes, Gakupo. It's just that he's so cool and handsome!- she continued.- But anyways, I came to ask you a favor if you don't mind, Kaito-san.-  
>-A…A favor?...Sure…Whatever you want, Luka-chan…-<br>-Really? Thank you a lot!...- She cried out excited and hugged Kaito tenderly, who didn't move a muscle.  
>-You see… I've noticed that Gakupo-san trusts you more than the other guys… that's why I want you to help me find out everything you can about him…I want you to make him feel the same about me!- Kaito froze at the statement.<br>_"He trusts me more? Sin…Since when?..." _The young blue haired man had never noticed it, and he actually thought that Gakupo cared less for him than the rest of the Vocaloids, and even more in the past few weeks with the way he treated him.  
>-Luka-chan…I can't promise you anything…but I'll try to help you.-<br>-Thanks a lot, Kaito-san, you're the best!-The excited girl got up and kissed him on the cheek, then exited his room blissfully.  
>Kaito was still astonished with the event that has just occurred. Now he couldn't see much hope, a young fool like him never could compete with a graceful lady like Luka, and worst of all is that he had just agreed to help her.<br>_"And how does she want me to do that? To start knowing stuff about him I'd have to spend…"_ The sour face he had hidden between the hollow of his hands now looked at the room's ceiling with surprise.  
>-I'd have to spend much more time with him…- This was his chance. Even if it was only a tiny beam of hope that could light his way, he ready to follow it. There wasn't any doubt that could stop him. He wasn't going to stay put watching the person he loved get together with another woman.<br>-It's on!- Now he was very excited. He didn't know how, but he would think of something, for the time being he had to focus. For the first time in a long while, Kaito slept pleasantly that night, his face lit up with happiness, a childlike happiness but a true one.

The next morning, Kaito got up very early. He wanted to start his plan as soon as possible because the more time he took to make Gakupo notice him, the more dangerous the threat of definitely losing him to Luka would be. With enthusiasm, he took a shower, fixed his hair and got ready. Next he set out to the kitchen to make breakfast. The first thing he had to do was to show Gakupo that he wasn't as useless as everyone thought.  
>Gakupo woke up early as he did everyday, and did some exercise before everyone got up, as usual. In the house they take turns to make breakfast, although they never allow Kaito to cook, or even let him near the kitchen. That day it was Gakupo's turn to make it, so after he took a good bath, he walked to the kitchen but noticed in the hallway that a small black smoke cloud had started to fill up the entire house. Frantic, he ran to the kitchen to find the source of the smoke.<br>Arriving there, he found Kaito, who was trying to smother the flaming frying pan. Around him laid a horrendous disaster: dirty containers, some of them with remains of mixed food, liquids spilled everywhere, shells and pots brewing in the kiln with its contents dripping out.  
>-Ka…Kaito-dono…- Luckily, they were cautious enough to have a fire extinguisher somewhere, for emergencies like this one. Gakupo could suffocate the fire using it and once they were out of danger, frowning and with an angry look; he approached the blue haired one, who was as messy as the kitchen.<br>-What were you thinking? We've told you again and again not to go near the kitchen, why did you do it? What did you want to cook? Couldn't you ask anyone? - He scolded Kaito firmly, because it'd have been terrible if he had caused a fire by doing such a dumb thing.  
>-I'm…I'm sorry…I wanted to help making breakfast for once…- he apologized, with a deep blush on his cheeks, because he was awfully embarrassed about what he did, but also disappointed in himself for the lack of ability in making a decent meal.<br>The purple haired man now looked at him with compassion, seeing that Kaito only wanted to help him. His anger vanished completely.  
>-Kaito-dono… -The young man's face was stained black, so Gakupo took a kitchen towel and began whipping it. Kaito's flush grew, and now he couldn't make a single move, he just watched the gentle expression the older man was giving to him while he kindly cleaned his face.<br>Again Kaito was victim of the spell caused by just observing that man, he'd lost himself in the depths of his stare, he felt a tremendous urge to take that snow white face in his hands and kiss those tender lips. His mind traveled between these thoughts when suddenly a shake brought him back to reality.  
>-Kaito-dono! What's happening to you?- Gakupo couldn't understand what was going on with the younger one. Recently he noticed that Kaito spent much more time daydreaming , like he unplugged himself from their world. Gakupo usually tried to tap him gently, shake him or even yell to get him out of his trance, but he curious to know what the reason of this was.<br>-Uh? Gakupo-san …Sorry!- Again, Kaito was victim of a deep blush, he had to find a way to stop this daydreaming habit of his. He was just making trouble for Gakupo and that wasn't exactly what he wished for. –I'm sorry, Gakupo-san… I promise not to get close to the kitchen again, I wanted to try it just once but now I realize I'm pretty useless at most things…-  
>-I'll teach you…- Gakupo said seriously.<br>-Eh?...- Kaito couldn't quite understand his words.  
>-I'm saying I'll teach you how to cook. - Gakupo's cheeks were softly tinted with a blush just like Kaito, who didn't comprehend exactly why he was offering to be his teacher.<br>Maybe he doesn't trust me and that's why he prefers to teach me cook before taking another risk… Kaito thought but then he realized that was the chance he was waiting for. If he got cooking classes, he could spend more time with Gakupo. In these times he could finally show him his abilities and try to make Gakupo notice him.  
><em>"Ahh! It's the perfect plan!"<em>  
>-Kaito-saaaan!- Kaito was once more lost in thought.<br>-Thank you! Really, thank you, Gakupo-san! I promise to give my all so you won't waste your time teaching me.- Kaito gave him a cheerful smile, having to resist the urge to hug him, even though he was really happy, almost euphoric.  
>-Let's hope so…Now we have to clean this mess so we can make breakfast. The rest will have to wait for a bit.-he said.<br>-Sorry for being such a pain…-  
>-C'mon, stop apologizing and start cleaning, then you can shower again and come down for breakfast…- That kind of treatment was what made Kaito adore him. It's true that often he was short tempered but most of the time he was considerate and kind to others.<br>-Okay!- Kaito started helping the older man. He was still ashamed about the disaster he had made, but he was happy because now he could spend more time with him, and yet at that moment, even when he was working, he was in high spirits; just being in the same room as Gakupo made his heart race and his lips draw into a permanent smile.  
>Kaito time to time turned back to gaze at him. <em>"He's perfect…"<em> He wished that the moment could last forever so he could look at him this close and with his trust. Kaito loved every part of him, he admired his own self; to him, he had no imperfections. But the moment soon ended and the whole kitchen was clean again.  
>-Thanks for your help, Gakupo-san… Now I'll go shower as you said…- He smiled to Gakupo and left to the bathroom.<br>-Kaito-dono…- The purple haired man sighed and stared preparing to cook.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I think this is going very good, actually I have enough time to do "copy/paste" into google translator and send the fic to my beta reader (LightEndDragon you can find her on Deviantart :3) xDD. That's in fact what I'm doing, because my English is pretty bad :C**

**Anyway, thanks a lot for read my fanfic, hope you all are enjoying it, as I enjoyed to write it :3**

**Chapter 3**

"Gakupo-san! Your cooking is great!" All the vocaloids were having breakfast, but this morning especially, Luka was complementing the purple-haired man.

"It's not that great...Don't say that, you're making me blush..." Gakupo said, smiling kindly at the girl, while at the other end of the table Kaito looked on jealously.

"Luka-san is right, this is delicious, as usual" said Len who was sitting next to Gakupo.

"Thank you, glad you like it ... "

"Of course I love it! Hopefully you will cook every day!" Meiko added.

"You're just saying that to see if Gakupo-san will offer to cook when it's your turn" joked Rin. Everyone laughed except Meiko, who stuck her tongue out childishly to the blonde.

"And soon, I'll be able to cook as well as Gakupo-san!" There was a dead silence in the dining room after Kaito's sudden announcement, the others stared at him for a moment, expressionless, before bursting into laughter, to which the blue-haired man replied with a nervous and feigned laugh.

"Why is everyone laughing? ..." Gakupo voice was dry and curt, he was the only one not laughing, he continued "Kaito-dono is right, I offered to teach him how to cook." On the other side of the table, the blue one looked at Gakupo with shining eyes his lips turning into a genuine smile. To think that man defended him instead of joining the laughter was splendid.

"Oh well. If Gakupo-san taught him, he could learn..." mumbled Miku, who was now ashamed at having joined the fun and Gakupo scolding them because of it.

"Do you really think that useless man can learn something? Ha ha, I would love to see that happen..." Meiko snorted, how typical of her. Kaito seemed oblivious to the conversation. His eyes remained fixed on the figure of the man in front of him, who now continued eating in silence, so delicate, putting small bites of food into his mouth and taking his time to chew properly.

His vision was perfect, but Kaito was even happier, because this young man had defended him from the others. _"__That must mean he really __trusts me__... he__thinks I'm__ capable of __learning...__"_ The blue-haired man was about to stand up from his place and jump to embrace the other, as he couldn't contain himself any longer.

He put his hand on the table to stand, but stopped when he saw Luka stand up, and did pretty much what he had planned to do. The girl clung to Gakupo's arm and showed him a warm smile.

" Gakupo-san ...can you teach me too? I wish I could cook as good as you" the girl spoke casually.

Kaito's joy vanished in that moment. To see them so close together. The pink-haired girl so happy and talking to him in such a relaxed way, treating him with such confidence that surely, the young man would have to accept her request. It would mean that Kaito would have to share his cooking classes with her. He saw his opportunity vanish.

"I'm sorry Luka-dono, but I require all my concentration on teaching Kaito-san, so I can't teach you for now. If you wish we could try after Kaito-san has learnt." Gakupo said to the girl smiling in a friendly manner and speaking the same way.

"I understand, then maybe another time?" the girl didn't show her disappointment but returned to her seat smiling and continue eating.

The rest of the day passed quietly, but Kaito was not quiet for a minute, his happiness almost ended in euphoria, and he needed to be distracted so that he could avoid Gakupo, because he believed he wasn't capable of controlling his desire to embrace Gakupo.

•••••••

Night fell and with it, peace returned to Kaito. Now he was in his room eating vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips while listening to music on his player. Yes, he was listening to some of the songs performed by Gakupo. There was a faint knock on his door but he didn't hear it so he continued listening to his music. 

The person continued to knock a few more times, but the young man was still indulged in his dessert and music. Then the door of his room swung open and a familiar figure stepped into his room. Kaito almost choked on his ice cream.

"Ga ... Gakupo-san..." the young man entered smiling warmly, and continued walking to where Kaito was.

"I hope you don't mind me coming in. I'm guessing you couldn't hear me knocking on the door," he spoke as he sat in a chair that was facing Kaito's bed. Kaito wasn't paying attention to the words uttered by the other. He was too busy watching the man who sat opposite him.

Gakupo wore his hair completely loose, falling on one side of his shoulders and down his back in a graceful way. He wore a yukata cloth, light and dark blue. Under this, Kaito noticed, he wasn't wearing anything else because it was half open, revealing his pale chest. An intense crimson blush appeared on the blue-haired man cheeks and his heart was racing inside his chest. He wanted to look away from the chest of the young man sitting before him, but he couldn't.

He clenched his fists, resisting the urge his body was craving, to approach and embrace Gakupo. At that same time, all he wanted was to reach his hands between the thin cloths to touch his silky skin.

"I just came to bring you this. I think it'll be useful, you not only need practice, but knowledge as well," he said holding the book in front of Kaito. It was a basic cookbook, neither too thick nor too thin. The cover decorated nicely, with a picture of different dishes, inviting him to actually read it.

" Kaito-dono, are you listening?" asked Gakupo. Kaito was still in his trance and even rested his eyes on the book.

" Huh? ... Ah, sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Kaito blushing deep red with embarrassment.

"You must do something with that mind of yours, you seem to leave and fly far away at times. So I would like you to read the book please. I think that starting tomorrow I can begin to teach if we are not called for work"

"Thanks very much Gakupo-san, I don't know how to thank you..." Kaito mumbled, taking the book in his hands and began to leaf through the surface.

"The only gift which I hope will make you happy ..." answered the purple-haired man a beautiful smile outlining his face.

"Ga-Gakupo-san ..." Kaito couldn't believe what he'd heard. His eyes were fixed directly on Gakupo's eyes, feeling very open because of the words he had just uttered.

"Good night, I hope you read a little bit and rest. I'll see tomorrow..." Gakupo said as he rose from his seat, dedicating one last smile to Kaito and with that he left the room, walking slowly and delicately.

"Gakupo..."

To be continued….

**I just want to announce one more thing: I'm planning to start writing the sequel of this fanfic, so I think you will have N'ICE for a very long time xD I hope I can be able to invent something good :3**

**On the other hand, the second part will be available only in Spanish I think, because I can't overload of work to my beta reader xD also, I'll take a lot of time to write the chapters because I don't have anything on mind :'D, the bad part of my writing is that I invent all the story while I'm writing, so it take too much time…**

**Anyway, thanks a lot for reading! I'll upload chapter 4 soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Hope you are enjoying my fanfic ^^! I just wanto to thank to all the people who are reading and left comments, I really appreciate all the suggestions and critiques :D Also I'm glad to see that people like what I wrote.**

**As final comment, I planning to write the second part of this fanfic soon, so if you have a suggestion on something that you like to read, feel free to leave a comment. **

**Thanks!**

**Izu**

**Chapter 4**

Kaito spent most of the night awake. Trying to read the cookbook that Gakupo gave to him, but he ended up losing his concentration as his mind conjured up memories of what happened earlier. "_I have to concentrate! I have to concentrate!" _he told himself and began to read. But soon enough began to remember the delicate appearance of the Gakupo's skin under his yukata, of the graceful strands of his silky hair on his broad shoulders and back. The blue-haired man buried his face in a pillow giving up his attempt to read and gradually fall asleep.

" Hello? Yes... yes... there we will be, no worries ..." Len hung up and called all the inhabitants of the house to give an announcement.  
>"A called from the study, they want us to go to a video recording, and the lead singer is Gakupo-nii" he announced.<br>" Me? I wonder which song we'll be singing... then we must prepare. I think I'll go practice a little with my voice." The purple-haired man was excited. A long time ago he was never chosen to be the lead singer for their songs.

"Gakupo-san, can I go and watch while you practice? It's been a long time since I've heard you sing for a person and I would love to..." Luka saw an opportunity to approach the man and would not pass up for anything, especially since Gakupo had rejected her request to teach her cooking the day before.

"Of course Luka-dono, I would be honored if you helped me practice ..." Gakupo smiled a beautiful smile to the girl and in itself, gave a very warm expression which made Luka blush slightly.

"Thanks Gakupo-san! Let's go then ..." the girl couldn't contain her obvious excitement and hung onto his arm, pulling Gakupo towards his room to begin practicing. The smiling man followed her to his room, leaving the door slightly ajar after entering.

Meanwhile, Kaito was sitting on the couch in the room where Len had given the announcement, in his clenched hands; he had the book given to him by Gakupo. He held it tightly as he watched his beloved accept the Luka's request, and how he was dragged into his room by her. 

_"Is it even possible__for me to compete__against her__? Will he__ ever__notice me__having her__next to him?" _The young man began to doubt his targets to achieve his desire, admitting that those two were a good match and overall thought Gakupo looked happier with Luka.

"Luka-chan, I hope you succeed..." Miku whispered, interrupting Kaito's train of thought with that comment. 

"Yeah... no one has had much luck yet, but it seems that she works hard to get his attention." Rin added.

"Ha! If Gakupo could resist my charms, I doubt that Lu-chan could do any better" sneered Meiko.

" Huh? What are you talking about girls?" Kaito did not understand the meaning of these comments but instead looked from the girls with a confused expression. However, instead of answering, they ignored him and continued their discussion.

"All of them have tried to approach Gakupo-nii but he's rejected all of them" Len replied indifferent, the situation boring him. "How come you haven't noticed Kaito-nii?"

All this was happening in front of Kaito's eyes but he had never realized what was happening.  
>"No... I didn't know…" he whispered taken aback. He thought that maybe, just maybe his chances of being with Gakupo were increasing. Just because Gakupo was rejecting the three beautiful young ladies, it didn't mean that he was gay or something, but it was a possibility and Kaito now had new hope.<p>

Feeling happier and hopeful, it was reflected in the smile on his face. As the girls continued their discussion, Kaito and Len started playing a video game.  
>" What's that book about?" Len asked curiously, trying to see the book that Kaito had left on the coffee table.<p>

"Huh? Oh! Gakupo-san gave it to me, he said I should try learning the theory and not only the practice or soooomething like that ... I tried to read a little, but I couldn't concentrate..." Kaito said with a nervous smirk, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Everyone thought that he was easily distracted and dumb, but they were underestimating him.

"I see ... Gakupo-nii was kind enough to offer to teach you, and also takes the trouble to give you a book. He really is a great person!" Len announced while playing the game, but Kaito was concentrating on analyzing the words of the child.

_"It could be__...__No! __I don't think__ that's __possible ... "__  
><em>"Yes, he's a very good friend..." Kaito took control of the game and started playing with Len, but his mind was far away, in another world, analyzing everything he had discovered that day.

In Gakupo's room, he and Luka were practicing for the next day. Gakupo played one of his songs while the girl sat on the bed, listening to the beautiful voice of the man.  
>"Excellent Gakupo-san! You sing so well" exclaimed the girl excitedly. <p>

"It's not that great Luka-dono, you all sing very well too, in fact I really like your voice..." said Gakupo as a strong blush bloomed across the girl's cheeks at the kind words.

"Re- really? Then let's sing something together!" getting out of the bed and walking over to the recorder to find the track of a song she wanted to sing with Gakupo.

The music started playing and Gakupo was not surprised at all about the song that the girl had chosen. The other girls had tried to sing with him on other occasions. He just smiled when she approached him.

"Magnet ..." he murmured as the introduction finished, then began to sing his part. The girl was ecstatic; she felt she like the luckiest girl in the world just by being there with him. Singing a song describing her deep feelings.

Meanwhile, Kaito had stopped playing with Len and went to his own room to try to read the cookbook again. To reach his room he had to pass in front of Gakupo's room, so he decided to take a look at what he was singing with Luka, after all, he loved listening to all his friends sing, so he peeked around the door.

Luka was pretty excited and sang with her eyes closed, approaching as much as she could to Gakupo's face, while he was singing quietly. She went as far as to bring her arms around the young man's neck and brought her face closer to his.  
>In the porch of the gate Kaito vision blurred before his eyes. The girl was getting closer and closer to the face of the man who had also closed his eyes now. Kaito didn't know what to do. He wanted to interfere but that would reveal all. His nerves were tingling, but he couldn't get away. Instead he just stood watching in horror at the scene that was unfurling before his eyes...<p>

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! I think I'm doing the updates very often this time xD That's all because I have somebody who is doing me the favor to correct my very bad English :3 Thanks to my beta LightEndDragon who you can find in Deviantart.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: before read this chapter you should look at the video "Venomania no Ouyake no Kyouki" performed by Gakupo.**

**Also it is important for you to know that in this fanfic there's not an chronological order for the Vocaloid's songs so, please I don't want to read something like: "This video was first, this video was last blah blah…" please :3**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment please!**

**Chapter 5**

_"I don't want to__keep seeing this ...__But__, why__ can't I leave__?"_ Kaito was still watching the horrible scene. He felt his heart being torn in two but even still, he still continued watching. The girl was on tiptoes trying to reach Gakupo's face. The song was almost over and Gakupo opened his eyes to see what he already assumed the girl was doing. The man finished the last verse of the song and placed his hands on the shoulders of Luka, and she led her hands on his chest.

_"T-__this ...__this is not happening__...__I don't want__, I don't __want it happen! __This can't be happening!"_ Kaito couldn't stand being there for another second and ran the short distance that remained to his room. Tears began to well up in his blue eyes, uncontrollably. He felt he had lost all hope that Gakupo would accept him someday. He couldn't believe how in one day he could feel so much hope and in an instant it had vanished so quickly. He sat on his bed and took the stuffed animal in his arms, clinging to him tightly as he cried inconsolably. Throughout the day did not come out of his room and in the many occasions when people knocked on his door, the response was the same: "I don't feel good, I think I'm sick ..."

The next day they set off very early to the recording studio where they would have to film the video. When they got there they were given the costumes and makeup was put on them. The song they would have to interpret was "Venomania Ouyake no Kyouki" , so the girls wore somewhat revealing clothes while Gakupo was dressed as a count and Kaito had a beautiful woman's dress on and a blonde wig. Len did not participate in the video but instead helped with other tasks while Rin was in the role of a green-haired girl.

The filming began and they would film scenes first and then Gakupo would have to sing to record the song finally putting it all together in the end. While filming some scenes that Kaito didn't appear in, he was locked in his dressing room, looking straight at the mirror, watching his woman counterpart. "_Maybe if I were__a woman ...it __would__have__been easier ...__I wanted to be__girl!__" _Sadness seeped deep into him, again he began to cry, but he had to control himself as the makeup began to run of his face and somebody could ask why he was crying.

He did nothing else but wait till he was called, and sighed deeply. In his mind the image of Luka and Gakupo tenderly embracing each other, tormented him and he couldn't delete it. A half hour later he was called to do his part of the video. First a few shots of him walking elegantly his face shadowed and Gakupo kindly extending his hand to him.  
>" Excellent Kaito-san! In the next shot, you have to hug to Gakupo-san ..." said the director, and Kaito turned to look surprised.<p>

" H-h- hug him?" a deep blush came over the cheeks of the young man at that time.  
>"Yes, don't worry you know it's just a video! It is assumed that you are a woman so I need a convincing performance!" the director shouted, while the other vocaloids watched.<br>_"A __hug __... is__what I dreamed__to__do__since I met him__, and now __just like that__and in front of__so many people__gives me the__opportunity to do so__... is this__a dream?__" _The young man's heart began to beat rapidly, and his hands were shaking a lot, expect everyone else not to notice. He approached Gakupo who looked kindly at him; his expression was peaceful and sweet but should change to a slightly more "evil" when they began recording again. Kaito was lost for a moment at that beautiful face.

"It's just a hug, try not to be awkward" Gakupo whispered.  
>"Y- yes ..."<br>"Are you ready? Start!" Kaito hesitated for a fleeting moment, but couldn't suppress his desire any more. In the end, he could finally have that body in his arms and in turn be embraced by the man, even if it was only a hug the warmth emanated from him was exquisite, the smell of his skin was intoxicating. He wanted to be like this forever. He clung tightly, and could feel his heart jumping rapidly into his chest, he wished with all his being that moment could be captured forever.

"And cut! Well done guys..." Kaito was still embracing Gakupo, hiding his face on his chest, even after hearing that.  
>"Kaito-san ... the scene is already over..." muttered the purple-haired man so kindly into Kaito's ear, who suddenly opened his eyes and could feel his face getting hot quickly, so let go of Gakupo abruptly and walked away.<br>"Sorry, I didn't hear ..." he apologized "Director, if there aren't any more missing scenes, I'll be leaving ..."  
>"What are you talking about? There is still the main scene! So come back!" Kaito sighed with resignation as he was handed a fake knife. For the final scene he had to pretend to stab Gakupo, take off his wig and with an evil look of triumph, reveal his identity.<p>

After making a stunning performance, he left the set to watch the final scene of Gakupo, they applied fake blood which flowed from his "wound". Kaito for a moment forgot everything that had happened, and was quite surprised at the Gakupo's performance, he really seemed to be suffering due to the wound.  
>"That's a wrap! We'll have a break for one hour to repeat the parts that have gone wrong and to record the song" said the director. Kaito ran to lock himself in his dressing room again. His hands started to tremble again but he couldn't stop smiling at the events of that day. They had given him the opportunity to do what he had wanted to do for so long. It had been something invaluable, something that was just fantastic. He evoked the memory of what just happened over and over again and couldn't avoid feeling the excitement and happiness from the memory. Turning around to inspect his hands stupefied, thinking they had been able to touch that body.<p>

_"I guess__a little joy__after a__disappointment__is fine,__but__ I __don't know why__I'm glad__. T__his changes nothing__... he'll see me__only as a friend, as his partner__...__"_ Sadness coursed through him, although he had no longing to cry, he buried his face in the hollow of his hand and it was at that moment he heard a knock on the door.  
>"Kaito-dono, it's Gakupo, I want to talk to you, can you open the door?"<br>"Ga-Gakupo ..." Kaito couldn't think of a reason why the purple-haired man wanted to talk to him, and he came at a very inappropriate time. Even so, he rose and opened the door. Like him, Gakupo had not changed clothes, but was still in the clothes painted with fake blood stains, giving him the appearance of something macabre which counteracted the usual warmth in his face.

"What do you want?" asked the blue-haired man seriously, praying that his voice didn't sound broken.  
>"Sorry if I'm interrupting you ... it's just that I noticed ... that hug you gave me ... it was real ... correct me if I'm wrong but I really felt like you were hugging me..." and Gakupo could feel Kaito's accelerated heart beat too.<br>"Huh? ... I… Gakupo-san ..."Kaito had opened his eyes wide when he heard the words of the other man, becoming extremely nervous and he couldn't do anything to hide it. The crimson predominant flush on his cheeks and the words couldn't leave his mouth.  
>"Kaito-dono ... you can tell me anything, you know?" calm and sweetly said the older man.<br>"Gakupo-san…I ... I ... " 

To be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! Thanks a lot for reading! and Also, I'm really sorry if someone was waiting for the chapter, I have been veeeeeery busy this week ;_;**

**Anyway, as always thanks a lot to LightEndDragon (on Deviantart) for her help in order to correct my traslation ^^**

**Hope you all like this chapter, I think is getting interesting :D**

**Please don't forget to comment ;)**

**Chapter 6**

"Kaito-dono, you can tell me whatever is happening to you" gently Gakupo said looking straight in the eyes of the blue one "For some time I have noticed as you get distracted than usual and act in strange ways ... Please tell me what's bothering you …" he said with obvious concern in his words.  
>"<em>Then he don't <em>_suspect__..."_ Kaito didn't know whether to be happy or sad for that reason. On one side he was not ready to confess and in the other hand, he could remove that enormous burden from himself.

"It's nothing Gakupo-san, really, I guess my mind goes in many things at once ..." tried to put a smile on his face, which ended in a somewhat sour expression.  
>"In particular I noticed you've changed a lot since Luka-dono came home ... Is it that you fell in love with her?" Gakupo couldn't avoid asking, but he didn't give Kaito time to respond "You wanted to cook for her? Perhaps that's why you look bad at us when we are close?" Continued his questions. Kaito in turn froze with such assumptions.<p>

_"Is he ... Jealous?"_ Kaito was saddened to think that much Gakupo was afraid that he might take his beloved Luka.  
>'You're imagining things, better stop eating so many eggplants begin to affect your brain ... The young man tried to hide his sadness with a taunt.<br>"Kaito-dono, if you don't want to tell me what happens to you, I can't help you and I really want to" Gakupo ignored the bad joke attempt and continued to insist.  
>"Help Me? All you want to know if I'm interested in Luka-chan! Right?" he couldn't stand it anymore and now had increased his tone and spoke severely<p>

"Kaito-dono I don't..."

"You can be assured I don't see Luka, but a good friend and partner, I'm not in love with her and never will be" interrupted Kaito _"Why __don't __you realize__is you who__I love_?" he thought "You can go after her; anyway I'm sure she loves you!" Kaito did an almost superhuman effort to control the tears. He quickly took his clothes. "If you'll excuse me I will change my clothes!" He was not able to look at the man's face and was practically accepted Gakupo to be with Luka and therefore, denying him.

He left as soon as possible to the dressing room and ran to the bathroom where he locked the door and immediately burst into tears. "Why can't this be like in the movies? They say that if the person you love is happy with another person, you will be happy too! And then why it hurts so much?" Kaito clutched his hand on his chest where the heart is located. The crying was uncontrollable. But he had to run urged one of the cubicles where he began to vomit.

A while later he went exhausted directly to the sink, opened the faucet and let water run a little before putting his head under the stream, was still sobbing, he didn't think can stop mourn, and neither wanted get out of there, he wished to disappear , forget all. But he couldn't, couldn't just leave and left everything abandoned: his job, his friends who were like family. Life had to continue its natural course, with or without Gakupo.  
>He went back to the cubicle where changed and then dried the hair under the hand dryer. Finally he could stop crying, but the expression on his face reflected a very deep sadness and bitterness, he didn't know how it would appear in that state in front of the others, but he had to.<p>

He left the bathroom and came back to his dressing room, as suspected, Gakupo was not there. He hung his dress, it was dirty and wet but it was not important to him. It took a little makeup and put it on his face, trying to hide that had been crying, but it was not much help, yet his eyes were red, but most of all, reflect the sorrow and anguish he felt. "No one is dumb enough not to notice me ..." Now think of a good excuse to give to others. As Gakupo knew what had happened, he would feel with a huge shame, but he knew he would not comment.  
>When he felt ready, left the dressing room and went to meet the other vocaloids, tried to show his usual smile, not with good results, although greatly improved its melancholy aspect. It could seem that he was sick.<p>

"Kaito-nii! Come sit here!" the blonde beckoned him to sit beside her on a table where they were having lunch. In the same table was Len. Miku, Meiko and Luka shared another table, but there was no sign of Gakupo. Kaito felt a little relieved, but puzzled about where it could be him.  
>"Rin-chan, thanks" the blue-haired man sat beside the girl and moment later one of the employees served a tray lunch. Kaito had no desire to eat, but if he didn't eat, he could raise suspicions, luckily he was with the children who were more concerned about eating it in turn to see him. "<em>It would be a problem to sit with the girls ... they would have realized immediately."<em>

"Kaito-nii you could take off your makeup ... you know? as you had to dress as a woman you put a lot" said Len kinda funny to see how much makeup that had the young man's face.

"Eh? ... Ah! ... this ... I'll take it off when done eating ... do ...you know where is Gakupo-san?" he couldn't resist to ask, really wanted to know where was the purple-haired man, since he left him alone in the room.

"Mmm, I don't know, since the filming he went to the dressing rooms and we have not seen him more ..."replied Rin, without giving much importance to the Kaito's question, being that this had to hide their hands under the table that he could do to stop shaking.

_"Maybe he felt bad for yelling, but I'm the one who is suffering, I guess I'll have to apologize ..."_

"Kaito-nii ... Will not you eat?" you have not touched your food since you brought it, do you feel bad?" Rin spoke again but this time was putting full attention to the young man who was absorbed in their concerns.  
>"Ahhhh ... no ... it's just that ... I was waiting for it to cool; I don't like food so hot ... and ... I think it is cool enough, so let's eat!" He began to eat quickly, swallowing some morsels with practically no chewing, choking on the spot. With a pat on the back by Len and a drink of water which provided Rin, he was well again, ignoring the taunts of the girls at the other table, who had reached to realize that the whole show was Kaito giving.<em>"<em>_And then they wonder __why a person is__gay__... no ...__but what__I'm saying__? I'm not gay__! "_

••••••

It had passed a couple of days since the video was filmed, Gakupo had to leave again to finish recording the song and that day had not returned after his meeting with Kaito and nobody asked the reason for his absence. That day he was called to record his part of the song. Miku, Meiko and the twins wanted to accompany him to observe, Kaito didn't want to go and strangely Luka stayed at home too. 

"Kaito-san ... can we talk?" Asked to the young man once everyone had gone to the recording studio.  
>"Huh? Sure Luka-chan ... what do you need?" Despite knowing he had lost the man he loved against that girl, he could not stop to loving her just as before, like a sister to him, so he kept treating her in the same way until now.<p>

"I wanted to ask if you had learned something about Gakupo ... remember what I have asked you to do it? ..." The girl reminded him that day where there were believed to have any chance of making Gakupo notice him, thinking the time they would spend together.  
>"Sorry Luka-chan ... I couldn't spend much time with him, you know, the thing with the video recording and he has been busy ..." he answered in a friendly manner.<br>"I understand ... it's just that I'd really like to do something to like him, but I have no idea on what can I do" Kaito didn't understand how the girl could say that, if the other day they were about to kiss after the song, even he couldn't see the kiss, by the faces that both showed at that moment, he assumed that the kiss had been consummated. That thought sent a shiver down his back.

"Luka-chan ... I think you have nothing to worry about, you're very pretty and nice and I'm sure sooner or later Gakupo going to correspond your feelings ... he must to be very shy with women, I heard that all the other girls had tried to conquer and had no luck, but I have noticed that he is little more open with you than with them…" Kaito did not realize he was talking too much, what was coming to his mind he just immediately communicated.  
>"Really? Well ... it is logical that I have much more opportunity than them because I'm more beautiful and pleasant ..." laughed a little "Kaito-chan thanks!, you gave me hope again!" the girl kissed his forehead and excited left the house, she didn't say where she was going but probably reach to others in the study to observe together how Gakupo recorded the song.<p>

-Hope? ...I don't know why you lost the hope if you kissed him! ... What more proof that he loves you that a kiss you need? ...Women are so strange! At moments like this I'm grateful to be a man ... I'm sure if I was a woman he ... No! What is supposed I'm saying? Of course nothing had happened ... life must continue and if I can't be happy at his side, I have to try to forget him ..." the young man tried to convince himself, but would be a rather difficult way to forget the person he loved most in this world, but really what he had to forget ,was just the feeling that harbored towards Gakupo.

•••••

At night all vocaloids returned home, having finished recording, they all went to celebrate and eat away from home. Each one went to their respective room except Gakupo who sat in the living room couch next to Kaito who was sitting alone in the dark.  
>"You should joined us... it was really fun! After recording the director invited us all to a restaurant where we ate barbecue and ... Kaito, you've eaten anything all day? - The older man realized that Kaito couldn't cook at all and thought that he was not lunch or dinner.<br>"Don't worry... I already ate" Kaito pointed an empty ice cream that was on the floor at his feet. Gakupo lit the lamp to see better, and observed another vessel of the same type a bit more away from them.

"Kaito-dono, ice cream is not food ... sorry for not having fulfilled my promise to teach you to cook ... come on! I'll make you something before you go to sleep …" offered Gakupo in a kindly and smiling way to the blue-haired man  
>"Not bother really! It is not necessary, tomorrow I will wake up early to be on time for breakfast, also I had eaten an instant soup, I'm not as useless as not knowing how to use the microwave heh heh" He laughed nervously and rose from his chair, picked up the empty containers that were lying on the floor and went back to the otherman.<p>

"Get plenty of rest, you must be exhausted for the work and celebration ... we'll see tomorrow Gakupo-san ..." without waiting for response from Gakupo, he left the place quickly pulled away and locked himself in his room. 

"It would better not disturb him for today ... I start thinking hi is beginning to hate me... I hope I'm wrong ... –Gakupo muttered to himself and went to his own room. 

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I hope you all are doing great! :D I apologize about the delay on uploading this chapter but it have been a very busy month at my job ;3;…**

**I think this chapter is what all of you was waiting for ;3**

**But please read! And let me know if you liked it! :D**

**Remember to leave a review it really make me so happy to know all your opinions and comments :D**

**Chapter 7**

Gakupo knocked on the door of Kaito's room early in the morning. Kaito had barely slept because he'd been thinking over the problem again and again. That plus the gnawing hunger that was attacking him for having gone all day without eating anything except ice cream. With tousled hair and a very pronounced dark circles under his eyes, he opened the door.

"Morning Kaito-dono" Gakupo was on the other side of the door, completely bathed and dressed.  
>"Gakupo-san... go... good morning", Kaito couldn't imagine why the young man was knocking on his door so early in the morning.<br>"I came to fulfill my promise. Today we start with your cooking classes!" announced the purple-haired man, a beautiful smile on his face.  
>"Oh ..." <em>Why<em>_now? When__I want you__further away from me__, __that__you seek me__?_ Kaito didn't want Gakupo anywhere near him, but he couldn't refuse. He didn't have a valid excuse and couldn't avoid him forever. He smiled happily, or at least that's what he thought.

"Great! I've been waiting for this!"  
>"I'm glad to hear it. I feared that you'd turn me away for taking so long, but go to take a shower and I'll wait in the kitchen" Gakupo said giving one last smile before going to the kitchen.<p>

_Well, I guess this __will help me__, maybe I should __spend a__little more time__with__Luka__-chan __too ..._Kaito thought as the water fell on him.

"Gakupo-san, I'm ready!" He announced as he entered the kitchen. Gakupo was there, with his sleeves rolled up and a white apron. His hair was in a bun but a few locks stray locks hung down. He looked great, but what really captivated Kaito was that warm and beautiful expression that Gakupo gave him.

"Kaito-dono! Well, here you go!" Gakupo gave Kaito another apron and handed him a handkerchief which he dutifully put on.

"Gakupo-san, I understand the apron, but why do I have to wear this on my head?" inquired the blue-haired man innocently.  
>"That? Well, I thought you'd look cute with it on! Ha ha ha" Gakupo said laughing at his own joke but Kaito just showed a forced smile.<br>"Then let us begin" said Gakupo excitedly.

• • • • •

_I never thought I would achieve something like this ..._A month had passed since Gakupo began teaching Kaito cooking. The blue one introduced to his mentor the first dish that he cooked by himself, unsupervised. It had taken the whole month to learn a simple dish, but he was extremely happy. Moreover, in all that time he had spent many happy moments, fun and some accidents with Gakupo.

Over the last month, he couldn't forget his feelings for him, instead they only grew stronger. They had become such good friends recently and Kaito was feeling closer to Gakupo than ever.

"All this is thanks to you Gakupo-san, it might not taste very nice, but at least I could do it without burning it or serving it raw hehe ... I hope it'll be at the very least edible ..." he spoke as he handed the plate to Gakupo who was sitting at the dinner table, surrounded by all the other vocaloids.

"Who wants to bet that it gives Gaku-kun stomach ache after eating food from Kaito?" Meiko laughed as usual, but actually had hopes that Kaito learning to cook would stop him from being so useless. She thought about this, under the guise of 'it's for his sake and for ours too'.

"Gakupo-nii ,eat it quickly!" said Len, who was also waiting.

Gakupo took the spoon and plunged it into the soup, taking a spoonful and putting it into his mouth quietly. Giving himself a moment to savor the flavors before swallowing moments later to repeat a few times before placing the spoon back on the table, cleaning the corners of his mouth with a napkin and turning to see everyone's reaction to Kaito's 'training'

"Well?" everyone said in unison.

"I have to congratulate you, Kaito-dono ... not only is it edible but it tastes great! It is really delicious"- he exclaimed, a huge beaming smile appearing on his face as he spoke straight to Kaito.

"Really? Let me try" Miku said, taking the spoon and a tasting the soup "it's true! It tastes good ... Really good!"- She said with a smile.  
>"I want to try!"<br>"Me too!"

"So do I..." and one by one all the other tasted Kaito's soup, becoming surprised as Miku's and Gakupo's words were true.

"And this gentlemen, is called MIRACLE" Meiko spoke again but this time, she went to Kaito and patted him on the back, with force, a few times "Congratulations Kai-chan"

"I owe it all to Gakupo-san ... without him I would never have learned anything ..."Kaito replied, his face reflected what he felt: an infinite happiness and gratitude, accompanied by admiration and affection for Gakupo.

"That's not true, I taught you a little, but what counts is that you worked and you have this skill, but now you know" he said in response to the compliment.

"Now you just have to keep practicing Kaito-nii ... and soon you will see that you can cook many different things. This was Meiko-neesan doesn't have to cook everyday hee hee hee" Rin said encouragingly to Kaito and incidentally making a joke to the woman, who stuck her tongue out in response to the blonde child.

All were to be served a bowl of soup prepared by Kaito and dined together with more praise to him, jokes and a few fights, but all in all more fun. After that everyone went to deal with their own affairs. The purple-haired man went to Kaito's room, after realizing that he had entered.

"Kaito-san, I'm coming" Gakupo entered the room after the announcement always showing a gentle expression.  
>"Gakupo-san, thank you again for teaching. I'm very happy everyone liked my food today, and it's all thanks to you!" Kaito smiled brightly to him.<br>"I hope you continue to practicing on your own, remember that whenever you need my help you just have to ask"  
>"Yes, thank you very much! Do you know? I've really enjoyed spending these last few days with you. I think of you as my best friend and that makes me very happy ..." Kaito was beginning to get used to the idea that Gakupo not going to be ever more than just a friend and yet now wanted to be his best friend, and was content with that if only he could be at his side. <p>

"Really? Kaito-dono, you know how happy you make me by saying that. I thought you were starting to hate me..."Gakupo confessed.

"Hate you? No, I could never hate you, it is simply impossible; the very idea is silly..." Kaito laughed nervously. He didn't know the reasons behind Gakupo's assumptions, being that it was the opposite and he was who Kaito loved most in the world. 

"I'm sorry, it's just that on the day we were recording the video and then when we recorded the song, I thought you hated me because Luka is in love with me ..."  
>"Huh? I already told you that day, I'm not interested in her, so you can be her boyfriend if that's what you want. No one will criticize you..." Kaito added, smiling politely but really felt his throat was burning with the words.<p>

"That's what you don't understand ... I'm not interested in her, but I thought I'd say to you that you have a clear path because I'll never accept her..."said the older man.

"What? But… but you kissed her! The day you sang Magnet in your room ... and ..." the blue-haired young man stopped at that time, he realized he was talking too much and the worst thing was, that Gakupo would realize that he was spying on that day.

"Kaito-san ... were you spying on us? "Gakupo whispered, now showed a rather gloomy face.  
>" I'm sorry ... Gakupo-san! It wasn't my intention, I was just passing your room at that time and I couldn't avoid to seeing it"<br>"But you didn't see everything" interrupted Gakupo.  
>"Huh? No! I left before the kiss ..."<br>"I guess it makes me happy to hear that... but, you're wrong Kaito-dono, I haven't kissed Luka-san and I'll never kiss her in my life ..."  
>"Bu... but how? You were very close ... and the song ... and ... and ..."<br>"That day, I refused her and told her that I couldn't accept her feelings. She cried a lot, but the next day she was fine and told me that she'll never give up ..."  
>"I see ... but Gakupo-san ... you could not even give it a try? She's so excited about the idea and ..."<br>" I can't! Because I'm in love with someone else" Gakupo interrupted again, but this time, spoke severely and firmly.

Kaito just stared at him with eyes wide open, his blue orbs were fixed on the man's face and he was frozen speechless, as his brain tried to process what the other had just confessed. All this time he suffered, thinking he was going to lose Gakupo to Luka. The hours spent convincing himself it was better this way and that at least he would be a nice enough person to realize in the end that his friend wasn't the real rival.

"So... so someone else ... I hope she feels the same about you..."Kaito stuttered. It was impossible to hide his sadness, just saying that comment reflected all the grief in his heart.

"That's why I'm here now ..." Gakupo said feebly.  
>"Huh? ... Are you going to tell me who it is?" Kaito asked now curious and confused, he thought that perhaps Gakupo also considered his best friend and as such, expected approval for the person he loved.<br>"Kaito-dono, I noticed that when Luka was near me, you acted so strange. At first I thought you were jealous of me for being around her but then on the day of recording the video, I could feel the strong beat of your heart when we were embracing ..." now Kaito only listened to Gakupo, stunned by his remarks. He always believed that nobody was aware of his feelings, especially Gakupo, when it was actually the opposite and the older man was aware of everything.

"First I was confused thinking it was jealousy because Luka was in love with me and not you, and that was why I asked you directly that day, but now you say you're not interested in her, I understand everything now ..." a strong blush invading Kaito's cheeks. Although he had tried to hide his feelings as best as possible, Gakupo eventually realized it all.

"Gakupo-Ga-san... I ..."  
>"What I mean is that I've noticed you're in love with me ..." Gakupo again didn't leave the end of the sentence hanging. Kaito's hands were trembling. He wanted to disappear in that moment. He knew what awaited him now. He would probably have to leave the house because Gakupo would say he didn't want to be friends anymore. Kaito took his left hand in his right to try to stop the trembling and bowed his head, closing his eyes tightly, as if by doing that his problems would disappear. If he opened them again Gakupo wouldn't be in front of him, but he knew it wouldn't happen, and instead kept his eyes firmly shut.<p>

Then a warm feeling surrounding his hands and he opened his eyes suddenly, realizing they were Gakupo's hands. His hands that were stopping the tremor. Kaito slowly raised his head to look into the other man's eyes. They reflected a sweetness that he had never seen before.

"Ga ... Gakupo-san ..." managed to whisper, as if too surprised and confused to be able to say any more than that.

"Kaito-san, I never told you because I thought you were in love with Luka-san, and I was afraid. Afraid of how you would react. But now I'm quite sure I can safely say that ever since we met, I've been in love with you..." Gakupo smiled tenderly, his eyes reflected illusion, shining an almost childish light. As if he had before him the most precious jewel or the most beautiful thing that could ever be found.

"Gakupo-san ... I don't know ... I don't think ... I think this is a dream..." Kaito's blue orbs filled with tears at that moment, he didn't know if it was from happiness or sadness. Although they were the words he had dreamed of a hundred times before to leave Gakupo's lips. Thinking about all the time that the two had been duped. About the times they had been able to talk together but neither one had had the courage to confess his feelings to the other.

"Kaito-san, I know it's strange, but this is the whole truth, and I regret not telling you before, because I thought was scared of your jealousy. Every time your eyes glared at me and Luka-san when were close to each other, wishing she wasn't there. I thought that if she weren't, perhaps there would be a slight chance that you would fix me, but I was so stupid, that I didn't realize you were probably thinking the same about me..." Gakupo sat on the bed next to a still sobbing Kaito and cradled him in his chest, wrapped his arms protectively around him.

"Ga... Gakupo-san ... you have no idea how much ... how much I suffered, thinking that I had no chance with you. Thinking that I would have to live with you and Luka, seeing you happy together ... don't know how many nights I spent in despair... the only thought that we could never be together ..." the younger man clung to Gakupo's clothes tightly, crying softly. It felt so good in the warm bosom of the man. His insecurity and fears vanished, giving way to true happiness.

"Forgive me, I should have been less cowardly, but what matters now is that I can finally say what I feel. From the first time I saw you, I felt that in a lifetime experience for people, when you see someone you don't know and you feel that person is the one for you, is like your world was empty until you found that person, Kaito-san. Since that moment, I knew I loved you and as time passed that feeling did nothing but flourish and grow in me..." Gakupo now spoke feebly, as if reciting poetry to his beloved, but what he did was out of his heart it had all been hidden for so long. Kaito listened in silence to all of it. He couldn't have been happier.

"Kaito-san, I love you ..." the older man whispered softly, taking Kaito's chin forcing him to look at him. Gakupo put his lips to Kaito's. First just touching them, then put them together and kissed him passionately. It was as he had imagined, Kaito's kiss was so sweet and satisfying as he had dreamed so often, the taste of his lips was exquisite. He ventured to deepen the kiss, sticking his tongue slowly in the warm, wet cavity.

Kaito for his part closed his eyes as he felt the thin lips of Gakupo on their own, bringing his hand to the shoulder and then the broad back of this. He never thought he could be so close to him. Never thought his love would be reciprocated. He opened his mouth to let the other play with his tongues. That fiery kiss transmitting the hidden desires that both had kept hidden for so long. The love they felt for each other was shown fully in that act. Everyone understood perfectly the message transmitting the other, were in a trance, everything had gone for them at that moment nothing else mattered except the person they had before them, there was nothing else in the world except the person they loved ...

To be continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! :D  
>I really apologize about the delay, I know you were waiting for the chapter, but I was very veeery busy past weeks T_T I hope you like this chapter ^^Uu<br>I just want to tell you that I'm a little frustrated, I would like to know enough English to be able to transmit the same feelings and the same way of my original writings in Spanish, I mean, I translate the fanfic and then I send it to my beta reader who sometimes doesn't understand what I'm trying to write, you know, I write an idea and she change it because she doesn't understand what I'm trying to write, obviously is not her fault, is just that, the same metaphors doesn't works on English as in Spanish T_T  
>And that's why is difficult for me to translate the following chapter, is the one with "explicit sex scenes" xD but I really don't know how to transmit the same feeling...<br>But I promise I won't give up with this!**

**Thanks a lot for reading! Please leave your comments! :D**

**Ah! Almost forgot! I'm drawing one "cover" for each chapter of the fic, so if you want to see, please take a look at my gallery on deviantart :D ( .com)**

**Chapter 8**

Gakupo carefully wiped the tears from Kaito.

"Please don't cry" he said softly before pressing his lips against Kaito's again.

"It's very difficult to accept that I loved you ..." muttered the blue-haired man after the kiss. "You kwon, I'm not gay! You... you're special! It's just that" he said, laughing nervously. Gakupo smiled as he took a lock of his hair and played with it in a somewhat innocent.

"I'm gay... I always have been" he said honestly slightly distracted with his long purple hair.

Kaito hoped the man would make a comment like his, because he didn't instead he pouted and looked away.  
>"But ... Kaito-san, when I first saw you, the only thing in my head was: 'This person is... Is who I'm destined to be with...'" he added in a serious voice, but never severe. Kaito turned to look at him, lost in the depths of man's gaze for a moment, thinking on how many times he had said the same thing and that helped him accept that his love for another man. He smiled again as he carried his hand and placed it in Gakupo's, entwining their fingers.<p>

"What shall we do? We can't tell this to the others and it would be a scandal to our fans!" now this dilema was Kaito's main worry.  
>"We must keep it secret, at least for a little while. It'll be very hard for Luka... And anyway, it's more fun this way, don't you think? The thrill of forbidden love!" Gakupo said enthusiastically to reassure Kaito. He knew that everything would be fine and they could finally love each other as they had desired for so long. Kaito placed his lips on Gakupo's hand and led his other hand to his face, a shy but sweet smile forming on his lips.<p>

"If that's the only way I can be with you, I don't mind having to hide" the younger man was convinced but he was totally ignorant of what would happen from now on. Only he was confident that everything would be fine and he would patiently wait for the day where he could show the world their love.

"This is like a new beginning in our lives, I see it that way. I hope nothing bad happens because of this so we must be careful" Gakupo put his hand on Kaito's hand and gently stroked it, before taking it to kiss it. At that moment he would've liked to 'take' Kaito, but instead he would be patient and expect the best for their special moment.

• • • • • • • • •

It had already been two weeks since Kaito and Gakupo declared their feelings for each other and it had been quite difficult to control their impulses now they knew they were together. The furtive glances, gestures, naughty and sweet smiles, when nobody was seeing them, but they were always alert as to not be discovered in any way. For Kaito, who was so clumsy, it was even more difficult to carry out that task. He was constantly fascinated by the figure of his lover, making the same mistakes as before and causing many unpleasant incidents for the rest of the family. Gakupo couldn't do much more than watch in silence when Kaito was scolded by the girls for his blunders.

"Kaito-chan, you should be more careful. I don't want them to continue treating you that way because you're always so distracted" Gakupo rebuked him in a friendly manner on one of the many days when they were locked in a room in order to talk quietly and pet each other.

"But ... Gakupo... it's difficult for me to resist... I would love to hold your hand or kiss you without any fear of the others seeing us" he said defensively, almost in a childish manner.

"I know. It's hard work but they think we're just good friends so don't say anything. Because if one of your blunders were to be discovered, it would be very very bad" Gakupo whispered as he affectionately stroked Kaito's head, then depositing a small kiss on his temple.

"I'll try to control myself a little ... but in exchange you have to kiss me more!" he said in mellow tone, hugging and squeezing Gakupo with some force.

"What I'm doing now isn't enough?"  
>"No" he said playfully.<br>"Then we'll have to do other things" Gakupo purred in a slightly sensual tone, taking Kaito's chin and forcing him to look directly at his face, which held seductive smile. Pink dominated Kaito's cheekbones. The sight of his lover showing that expression was lovely and made his heart rate accelerated rapidly. 

"Other things?" he asked in an innocent voice.

The purple-haired man took his hand under Kaito's shirt, making contact with the skin of his abdomen and slowly touching the boy's chest. Kaito let out a faint gasp, but he understood perfectly what Gakupo meant. He closed his eyes. It really scared him. He had never even been with a woman before, so he didn't know much about sex let alone being with a man.

Gakupo brushed the tips of his fingers lightly over Kaito's silky skin, touching one of Kaito's nipples as he started to stroke it slowly; meanwhile Kaito issued many more of those gasps as they were becoming increasingly audible. Gakupo looked at Kaito's expression and could feel the fear he felt in the situation. He withdrew his hand from Kaito's body and hugged him tightly. Kaito didn't know the reason for his sudden change.

"Ga ... Gakupo?"  
>"You have no idea the of the urge I have to take your body. But I'll wait for the right time. Now it is not. I have to find a more appropriate time, that is special" he breathed, kissing him lightly on the lips "... that way, you'll never forget your first time ..."<p>

Fear. Pure and plain fear was what Kaito felt at the time. He really wanted to be one with his partner and let him take his body, but he couldn't avoid his feeling of fear that permeated deep into his being. He hated being so scared, but it was part of him. The very idea that this were to happen caused him to worry. 

"Gakupo ... I don't feel ready for something like that. I love you so much, but I don't think I can do that now" Kaito confessed downcast and inwardly cursing.

"I know it might be scary because it will be your first time, but don't worry about that. That day I will see that it's both enjoyable and memorable for you" he said before he stood up and kissed his forehead tenderly. "Now go to sleep, tomorrow we have to go to the release of the video" without waiting for response from the other, quickly left the room.

"But Gakupo ..." The man had already left the room. "Ahhh, what shall I do now?" He lamented. He stood up and took off his shirt and pants and replaced them with pajamas printed with ice cream cones. "The right time… Why he doesn't realize that any time is not the right time? It's just that... I'm worried! If it hurts, then I don't know if I can bear it..." Kaito held the stuffed animal, which he always spoke when he was alone in his room.

"But really I would like to make his wish come true, I wish I could do anything to make him happy. To sacrifice anything for him! But... it's so scary!" Kaito fell on the bed.

"He says he will wait for the best moment, but it'll be the best time for him, and I have no way of knowing when it will be. Possibly at any time so I have to be cautious... But that means that if I'm alone with him, it could happen... Ahh what shall I do? If I don't spend any time with him we can't be together, but if I do he can do that anytime ..." he was debating internally, for something like this couldn't ruin a relationship that just started, but the fear was winning. Exhausted, he decided to sleep. Then he would think of a solution.

• • • • • • • • •

"Kai-chan, what happened? You look awful!" exclaimed Meiko when they were all gathered at the table for breakfast. Kaito had not slept at all last night. Thinking the same thing over and over again while wanting to forget his problem but he could not. For that reason his eyes was adorned with very pronounced dark circles and he had a face of fatigue.

"It's just that I couldn't sleep. No particular reason..." Kaito replied, trying to hide it from everyone, especially Gakupo. He didn't want them to be concerned.

Miku served breakfast and all ate quietly, with the usual conversations and laughter among them. It seemed as if Kaito had been forgotten. The blue-haired man had to wash the dishes, so he picked them up from the table and took them to sink to begin his task, while the others returned to their occupations. Gakupo stayed in the kitchen.

"How come you couldn't sleep? Was it because of what I told you last night?" Gakupo asked directly. Nobody bothered to take seriously anything Kaito said or did. Most of the time because they were stupid and pointless things. Nothing of importance to others, but Gakupo was observant of Kaito, spotting immediately when something overwhelmed or worried him.

"Huh?That! Ha ha ha… No no, I forgot about it right away! Don't worry! Really, there's no particular reason. I must've eaten too much ice cream last night. Anyway today I'll go to bed early to catch up on sleep..." he mumbled, trying to look more convincing by showing a cheerful but somewhat awkward smile to Gakupo.

"I hope you're not lying to me...but I'll trust you" Gakupo smiled back. "When you're finished here, you have to get ready. It's almost time to go to the studio" he announced before leaving the kitchen.  
>Kaito sighed and continued washing the dishes, <em>"Sometimes <em>_I get scared__of how much he__knows me.__Even though__we don't spend much time together__, it's as if he can see right through me__...__like he can__read my mind__and guess__my feelings__...__ it's __scary ...__"_

• • • • • • •

"Guys! The video shoot was a success! Excellent! Thank you, again, for your great work!" exclaimed the director happily. "Now we can go to the screening room to show you how it was" said Satoo-san, the manager of the group. He was tall and handsome, with short brown hair, and black eyes; he had a sharp look but he was always friendly with everyone.

The Vocaloids went to the room and sat down, followed by: the director, producer, manager and staff that made up the team. Everyone was waiting to see the video. The lights dimmed and the screen in front of them began to project the video.

They were pretty excited and happy with the result. They had done a good job after all. It reached the part where Gakupo and Kaito embraced each other while Kaito was dressed as a woman. When it was projected that part of the video the purple-haired man sitting next to Kaito, sought his hand and took it between his own, squeezing it slightly so that the younger man smiled and grabbed Gakupo's hand too. As it was dark, no one could see what they did.

The projection of the video ended and everyone clapped, cheered and congratulated each other for the good work. Everyone was satisfied and happy, which only gave the Vocaloids much more courage and enthusiasm to continue working.

"Well! I'm glad you liked it!" began Satoo-san when he was met only with the Vocaloids. "Now I propose that we all celebrate this success. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fans for this video." He exclaimed, as enthusiastic and smiling as could be.

"A tragic story is always well accepted by the girls, especially if the protagonist is a handsome man" Luka said as she turned to see Gakupo had a smile for a few seconds.

"And don't forget Kaito the transvestite! Ha ha ha ha" sneered Meiko, to which all the others responded with laughter. Even Kaito. But the Gakupo's laughter was forced. He didn't want the others to think that he was angry or upset with the group, and tried to disguise it, because if always he spent defending Kaito the others were to suspect sooner or later.

• • • • • • •

They decided to go to a bar and restaurant, where children could enter, and Meiko mostly could take all the beer they wanted without drawbacks. At the table sat every Vocaloid, with Satoo-san and some team members who wanted to accompany them,. In the end, they requiring two large tables, both serving a variety of different dishes and drinks.

Everyone ate, drank and chatted animatedly, Kaito and Gakupo were sitting away from each other to save appearances, but that did not prevent them from exchanging furtive glances from time to time.

"I wonder when we'll make another video. This was really fun and I'd like to do another one soon!" Rin commented excitedly to her brother.

"Maybe in the next video we'll be the protagonists. I even didn't participate on this!" Len laughed, who celebrated with the others despite not having appeared on the video. He was just proud of everyone else for the good work they had done.

"That's true Len-kun. Hopefully in the next video you'll come out. It would be good to see how you act" Miku added, joining the twins' conversation.

On the other hand, Meiko who was sitting next to Kaito, had drank enough and was slightly flushed, and more outrageous than usual "Kai-chan, why not drink some? Come on, you'll be alright! Besides, I don't like drinking alone..." she said while offering a beer to the man.

"Meiko-chan, I don't like beer. Anyway, I get drunk very easily" answered the boy, flatly rejecting her offer.

"Come on! Take one!" she continued insisting and then began hugging Kaito's waist.

'"But...okay..." he sighed "I'll only take one"

"That's the spirit!" the woman chortled as she offered the liquor to Kaito, who suspiciously took it in his hands. With Meiko watching him, he began to take a sip. He glanced at the woman and just seeing her expression he knew that she wanted him to drink a lot faster, so impulsively started drinking to finish the contents of the can.

" Kaiii-chaaaan great! That's how to drink!" the woman cheered. Although Kaito was beginning to feel dizzy, liquor affected him greatly because he wasn't used to drinking.  
>"Another!"Meiko said, handing him a new can.<br>"Meiko-chan, I don't want to…"  
>"Another!"<br>"Ahhh…" the young man took another deep breath and took the can, opening it immediately before breathlessly gulping the contents. Meiko clapped happily and drank too, but Kaito began to feel unwell. The dizziness in his head increased and soon, everthing was spinning. His sight and hearing were distorted slightly, his face flushing a bright red.  
>" Another!" Meiko once again offered.<br>"Meiko-ccchhaan is be...tter... if… I…"  
>"Another!" She insisted.<br>"That's enough, Meiko-dono" Gakupo who had been watching everything in silence, had risen from his place to stop them before anything bad happened to Kaito. He could see how bad the beer making him feel from the look on his face.  
>"Awww Gaku-kun, You're a killjoy!" Meiko complained.<br>"Yes. Perhaps. But poor Kaito-san, is drunk ..." Kaito fell on the table and pass out on some dishes, drawing the attention of all who were at the table.

"What's wrong with Kaito onii-chan?" Rin asked alarmed at the sight of Kaito unconscious.  
>"I just gave him a beer, but he's too weak!" Meiko replied sourly.<br>"Meiko-nee, you know he doesn't drink liquor. It's very bad for him" this time coming from Miku, she was also very concerned about Kaito.  
>"I'll take him home" Gakupo mumbled, stooping to Kaito's level and gently wiping his face with a napkin before moving the arm around his shoulder to be lifted. Kaito could barely stand.<p>

"Gakupo nii-chan, you'll miss the celebration" the blonde spoke again.  
>"We can't leave Kaito-nii like this Rin. Let Gakupo take him" Len told his twin.<br>"Don't worry about me. I had fun, but I can't leave him lying there, right? -

"Please take care" Miku whispered, still concerned about Kaito's condition as she began to feel bad on the both of them that everyone was still celebrating whilst they had to leave.  
>"We will, so excuse me" Gakupo made a slight bow of his head and left the place, staggering slightly because of Kaito.<br>"Gakupo-kun is so kind! Always concerned about others and always helping us!" Luka spoke openly, showing her admiration for the man. Everyone continued celebrating. Chatting with other members of the production team and studio. Soon they had stopped worrying, knowing that Kaito was in good hands.

• • • • • • •

"Kaito-chan, please wake up!" Gakupo yelled after having brought Kaito into the house from the taxi. Walking with Kaito had taken a lot of effort, yet he continued, taking him straight to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water and try to dissipate a little the effect of liquor.

"It's cold ..."he complained.

"I know, but it is necessary for you to recover"

"Gaku-chaaaan, I love you! My love!" Kaito hung the man's neck and tried to kiss him.

"I'd like you to tell me that when you're sober. Come on! Just a little more water and you go to bed" prevented the other to kiss.

"But ... my deaaaaar, I don't want to go to the…" Gakupo then plunged him squarely in the face in the sink that had filled with cold water.

" Ahhhg! You didn't have to do that!" he spluttered

"But it's worked! Now you're a little more sober"

- ... -

"Please don't complain! It's better if you're dry" reasoned Gakupo as he reached for a towel and began drying Kaito's face carefully as he rested his hands on his chest to stand.

Gakupo led Kaito to his room where he began to undress him to put his pajamas with printed popsicles.

"Gakupo ... I'm sorry for all this… I've caused you so many problems…"

"No need to apologize. I'm happy to take care of you… It also means we have more time to be alone and it's more private now that no one is home. At least I can ensure your dream peacefully and that's enough for me"

"Do you know? I've given it much thought…what you said to me last night, about the ideal time and all that ..."

"Then it was true! You couldn't sleep because you were thinking about that... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, and I don't want to make you do something that you don't want neither"  
>"NO! Not that I don't want to… It's just that I'm a bit... I'm very afraid... but I think I can do that if you want ..."<br>"Kaito-chan, I'm not going to lie. I want you, but I won't do it if that scares you or if it causes you harm. You'll be ready someday."  
>"The thing is, I feel like the right time is now..." the blush caused by the liquor did nothing but increase as he pronounced those words. Maybe the beer had given him courage. All he knew was that at that moment, he wanted to fulfill his partner desires and that was the perfect time .<br>"Kai ... Kaito ... chan, are... you sure? I wouldn't do it with you in this state. I don't think you'll enjoy it."  
>"If we don't do it now, I doubt there will be another opportunity. Moreover, I'm not afraid now ..."<p>

"If that's what you want …" Gakupo had already taken off Kaito's shirt and brought his lips to his neck. Already stroking his chest and kissing him gently.  
>"I'm sure that's what I want right now ..." Kaito whispered with a sigh, feeling the caress of his man on his sensitive and virginal skin.<br>"I love you …"The purple-haired man whispered as he deeply kissed his lover. Even though he was still slightly drunk, he knew he was right. It would be seldom that they were presented with an opportunity and they had to take it. That night, they would make the love for the first time...

To be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! Here I am again!**

**As I said, probably most of you don't remember this stupid fanfic since I wrote it 4 years ago and stopped the translation about 2 years ago. My english is veeeeeeeeeeeeery bad but I did my best to write it as most understandable as possible. It took so long to me to continue with this project because the person who was helping me to translate was not able to translate the parts with explicit sex scenes, and some people offered to help me but I have never heard of them again LOL.**

**Anyway, please feel free to correct any mistake, I tried so hard to emulate my writing style on spanish, I'm afraid to say that English is not as rich language as Spanish so it was difficult, plus I don't know enough english.**

**I will try to end this translation quickly, and just for you to know, this fanfic has a sequel, or at leat I started to write it 2 years ago, and I will continue it this year (good news for the spanish followers of this fic :) )**

**Well, please enjoy reading and I beg you to leave a review, so I will be able to improve my writing.**

**Visit my profile if you want to read the whole story again (or start it)**

**Also you can find me on Deviantart as Izuspp. I have some old drawings about this pairing n.n**

**Kaito's Complications**

**Chapter 9**

The only thought in Gakupo's mind on that moment, was to give as much as possible pleasure to Kaito, since it was his first time; he wished for him to be an experience worth to remember. That long time after it happened, when he remembers it, the feeling was a deep happiness and fondness. It has to be a unique and unrepeatable moment on his whole life and that he was never able to forget.

He wishes to write their story with his lips over the pale and smooth skin of his lover, to transmit to every inch of his body that his fingers scours as intense love and sentiments that he was feeling on that moment; and on that way to be etched in that body the footprint of passion.

Whereas his lips advanced brushing slightly from the neck to his chest, Kaito let out tenuous sighs, he shuddered. The touch of those thin lips made him chill; on his whole life he has never felt something like that. At that point he wished to be sober, to be able to fully enjoy that moment, however he knew that if he was not drunk, he would be so scared to take that opportunity. There will be another time to repeat it, when the fear had gone completely. Now, he was focusing to be as alert as possible and try to balance his senses, to not ruin the moment.

"_If you don't want to do this, if you got scared, just tell me and I will stop immediately_…" the purple-haired man whispered before continuing; Kaito just nodded and stared at his face. That man was beautiful, wherever you see him, there was not any imperfection. His eyes were deep and expressive, as if he was hiding a thousand of secrets. His aroma was intoxicating, Kaito felt that he could fade out on any moment; however he was focused on stay awake and feel every caress, every touch and every kiss as vividly as possible.

Gakupo continued kissing Kaito's chest, leaving thin saliva threads while he was passing from one side to the other and down over to his abdomen, and with his hands went over his sides, stroking every inch that he could on a subtly way. Then, his lips trapped one of Kaito's nipples, sucking lightly and fiddling with his tongue around it; Kaito responded with more loud moans and holding stronger to his lover shoulders.

"_I can see that you are enjoying this…"_ the violet-haired man had brought his face up at Kaito's ear, to whisper with a profound voice, that made stir every fiber of Kaito's body; that sweet and melodic voice penetrated onto his being and resounded over his entire body making him shiver, and experiment feelings unknown to him until now. 

"_I want more, please I want to feel more"_ asked submissive as he showed to the older man a face completely blushed caused by the alcohol and the charm. Gakupo watched that expression saving i ton his memory forever, he thought that he will never be able to forget the pleading face of his lover, although he knew that soon he would be the spectator of a lot of different expressions from Kaito.

Being compliant to his please, slipped his hands fable until the lower body of Kaito, which still was not undressed. Moved his hand over the fabric massaging and stimulating a bit, and yet he could feel how Kaito started to get hard. Kaito let out more moans, it was enough embarrassing for him, however he could not control himself. He wrapped his arms around Gakupo's neck, bringing him closer to be able to kiss him and on that way being able to silent a bit the sounds involuntarily emitted by him.

Gakupo introduced his tongue into the warm mouth of the other man, fiddling meanwhile his hand was stimulating on Kaito's crotch. He could feel how the youngest man body shivered with each caress, and how from time to time Kaito bit slightly his lip when he was feeling too much pleasure. Gakupo was pleased with this.

Then they got separated from the kiss, Gakupo showed a tender smile before pushing him to lay him on the bed, and immediately lowered down his face to the lower body of the blue-haired man. With a fast movement of his finger, unbuttoned his pants and after showing a mischievous smile to Kaito whom observed immobile, he took the zipper with his teeth to bring it down slowly. 

"_Ga- Gakupo…"_ immediatly Kaito covered his eyes with his hands; he was victim of a deep embarrassment. Gakupo smiled once again, delighted about the innocent actions of the youngest man.

"_This is just the beginning" announced _with tenuous voice; then taking apart Kaito's clothes, to which Kaito just pressed his hands against his face. Gakupo took off Kaito's hands. "I want you to see this". Gakupo kissed his forehead and lowered down one more time. Took Kaito's dick with one of his hands ensuring that Kaito was seeing that scene, he brought his lips to the tip to deposit a light kiss. Kaito felt that he could die on embarrassment; anyway he did not cover his eyes again, as Gakupo requested.

Gakupo started to lick Kaito's erection slowly from the source to the tip several times, at which the blue-haired mand let out deep moans, narrowing his eyes because of the pleasure.

"_Ahhh Gakupo, it feels so good…"_ confessed sighning as the other man continued licking on that tortuous way. Then Gakupo decided to introduce the full member into his mouth, sucking and moving his face forward and backward on a more violent way than previously. Kaito did not know what to do with his hands, he held on to the sheet, his back arched and he felt a heat burning his lower body, but he was thinking on how gentile and careful were the movements of Gakupo, Kaito smiled a little at that thought, as he understood that his partner was trying to be as gentle as possible with him.

Some tears welled up his eyes; the pleasure, the happiness, the shame; all that was a set of feelings and emotions waving inside of him. He moaned deep and long before seeing all those sensations culminated as he poured his essence directly into his lover's mouth.

Gakupo smiled satisfied after swallow, once again kissed Kaito whom was breathing accelerated. Kaito felt the soft lips of his partner over his own lips and he tasted his own sperm, an odd flavor that he has never tasted and that he found not enjoyable. He brought his hands over the broad back of the purple-haired man, stroking and holding him with strength, he wished to be closer to him, however Gakupo abandoned him again.

"_Gakupo?"_ the oldest man was occupied to get rid piece by piece of his own clothes. Kaito just observed dazzled, as the fabric fell down gracefully, letting uncovered that gorgeous and well-formed body, with porcelain skin. His eyes opened more, as he wanted to see as much as posible of that sublime sight. Amazed even more when the other man untied his long hair, letting it fall over his shoulders; giving him a most beautiful appearance although Kaito thought that was not possible.

The purple-haired man once again got closer to Kaito, holding him on his arms and hugging him strongly, he whispered into his ear lightly: "I am going to get you ready" he announced, anyway Kaito did not understand those words since he was ignorant of all those kind of matters. Kaito was lying on the bed again and this time Gakupo took each one of his legs separating them.

"_What are you going to do?" _asked curious.

Gakupo just smiled kindly and sweet, and brought one of his fingers to the own mouth to lick it and taking it right away to Kaito's ass, touching superficially and then introducing it slowly.

"_A-ah ahhg Ga-Gakupo!"_

"_Please resist a little bit"_ Kaito felt how the invader finger started to move into him. It was not a nice sensation, in fact it was very unconfortable, and he started to feel pain. He closed his eyes which were filled with tears and brought his hand to his own mouth to bite one of his fingers and on that way trying to silent the embarrassing sounds that were coming from him. "Just a little more" the purple-haired man moved his finger into the warm interior, in order to dilate to prepare Kaito for the upcoming situation.

When Gakupo felt that Kaito was ready, he removed his finger carefully and brought his other hand to Kaito's face, stroking and wiping his tears. "I want you to look at me" requested firmly but as sweet as possible. The youngest man obediently rubbed his eyes with the back of his sides and watched the man in front of him, who was approaching dangerously his member to the Kaito's ass. 

"_Pl-please b-be careful"_ asked resigned to the inevitable situation, he was attacked by the fear again, perhaps he was not as drunk as before, however he knew that there was not turning back.  
>"Don't worry, I will not hurt you" Gakupo started to penetrate with his erection slowly and carefully.<p>

"_It- it aaahg h-hurts, Gakupo! __It hurts a lot_!" the tears welled uncontrollable from Kaito's eyes, who felt a deep pain. He hugged Gakupo's body and Gakupo seeing what Kaito wanted, wrapped his arms around Kaito's body bringing him closer. Gakupo started to move his lower body slowly backward and forward, being extremely careful in order to cause as less pain as possible to his lover.

Kaito cried inconsolably, his fingernails digging into Gakupo's back as he let out many moans; Gakupo kissed him to distract him from the pain. The purple-haired man felt so good his erection into the warm interior of his lover, his body requested him to increase the speed. He felt Kaito's fingernails digging on his back, but this instead of making him stop, excited him even more.

Gakupo started to moan and gasp as weel, he stopped kissing Kaito to only move his body, trying to be as gentle as possible but the pleasure was incontrollable and he desired more and more. Kaito felt as his interior was shattered and that is why he continued crying. But gradually the feel became more pleasant. The thrusts of the other man were deep and managing to reach from time to time a point that made Kaito thrill and desire to feel more inside of him.

Still Kaito felt pain, but this new sensation of pleasure and excitement worth it. The blue-haired man started to move his hips as well, making every lunge as deep as possible. The pain almost vanished, he started to percieve his aroma, his skin that was drenched on sweat, and he could enjoy fully the collision of their sticky bodies over and over again. He felt that they would never be closer to each other.  
><em><br>__"Gaku-po, I lo-ve you… I love you! I love you!"_ Kaito wished to scream but he just whispered, enough to reach Gakupo's ears. Gakupo speed up the rhythm making deeper the lunges and as he was trapped by an unbearable pleasure, this time he poured out his seed into Kaito's body, making both of them groan in unison.

"_I- Lo-ve you too…"_ Gakupo got out of his lover's body leaving a stele of his essence over the sheet, he laid down the bed next to Kaito who was breathing rapidly and reached his face to kiss him one more time.

Kaito gladly received that kiss, and openly smiled, he snuggled on Gakupo's chest being able to hear his heartbeat.

"It hurts… it hurts a lot but I have enjoyed it as well" Kaito confessed in embarrassment, because altought he still felt heat and sharp pain inside of him, as well he felt an inexplicable pleasure that he have never felt before, so he was very happy about that, most likely because it was not as bad as he expected.

"_I tried to be as careful as possible, I apologize if I caused you too much pain, it was not my intention to hurt you… However I'm really happy because we finally did it, you don't know how many times I dreamt about this day, and it was better than I thought it would be"_ Gakupo smiled as he caress Kaito and surrounded him with his arms.

"_I'm so tired…"_ Kaito felt sleepy and he slowly closed his eyes, despite he tried to stay awake and not ruin the moment. But he felt so good cradled between his lover's arms, the warmth of his body and the beating of his heart, lulled him until making him go directly to Morpheus kingdom. Gakupo did not pronounce any word until the other man was completely asleep, he knew that Kaito would be exhausted and still under the alcohol effect. He kissed Kaito's forehead and settled himself next to Kaito to sleep together the rest of the night. 

•••••

"_Gakupo-san! __Di-did you sleep with Kaito-san?"_ asked Miku the next morning as she passed in front of Kaito's room just at the moment when Gakupo was leaving.

"_Mi-Miku-dono! I... __just…Yeah! What happened was that he was so drunk that he cried because he was afraid to sleep alone"_ the man lied.

"_I see! You're so kind with him, you should stop pamper him so much, anyway it's Meiko nee-san's fault. Well, the bathroom is unoccupied right now, it would be better to go and take a bath now that nobody is awake"_ the girl smiled and went to her own room.

Gakupo sighed on relieve because he was able to deceive her and as well went to his own room to take some clean clothes. He went to take a bath letting the water fell over his body, washing any remainder of what happened the last night but what remained in his mind. He recalled over and over again the last nigth's events and a smile illuminated his face.

"_Gakupo nii-san! __Gaaaaakuuuupoooo nii-saaaaan!"_ Len knocked on the bathroom's door since the purple-haired man was taking too much time on his bath and the rest of the family was waiting to take a bath as well and they were already angry.

The man left the bathroom half dressed, still wet and very blushed.

"_Sorry! Excuse me! I promise I won't ever be a bother for you!"_ as he told that to the others, he was doing exaggerated bows and when he fiished the phrase he ran to his room, he was as in trance recalling what happened and did not noticed the time when he was taking his bath_. "I must to be more careful, I'm acting like Kaito-chan…"_ he sat in front of the mirror to start brushing his hair and he entered on a trance once again remembering with a fool face. _"God! What happens to me?! __It was good, it was sooo good, but I already had better ones… however I have never felt like this, this time there is something different. I suppose this is what it feels to make love and not only have sex"_

•••••

"_Hey Gakkun! __Is Kai-chan dead or what in the hell happened to him?"_ Meiko asked at lunch time since the blue-haired man still did not have showed life signals on the whole day. Actually she was worried because she knew that it was her fault the deplorable condition on what Kaito was, and that was why she wanted to know if indeed Kaito was as bad as she thought; besides she was willing to give him 5 liters of ice cream on compensation.

"_Well, you know that he doesn't resist too much liquor, but I'm sure that he will be great soon, we just have to wait some more time. Please don't worry about him" _he answered smiling kindly, disguising what really happened.

"_Oh my God! Aaaahg! __I will never be able to sit again! I didn't know that it would be so bad! __It hurts! __My poor ass!"_ Kaito lamented inside of his room, he was starving and wanted to take a bath, but as soon as he tried to walk he did it on a funny way. _"I want to go ooouuuut! __What can I do? It all is Gakupo's fault… but I'll take revenge! He never mentioned that this would happen!" _he messed his hair up desperately. It would be a long day until he will be able to go outside of his room.

"_I WANT TO EAT ICE CREAAAAAAM!"_

To be continued… 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I know not so many people is reading since I left this project about 2 years ago, but anyway I really wanted to finish the translation.**

**As I said on previous chapters, please excuse my mistakes, it's very hard for me to do this since my english it's not good enough, plus there are so many phrases on Spanish that doesn't exist on english, so I have to change some parts of the fanfics. Also it's very difficult to copy my writing style on english which it's not as rich languague as spanish (No offenses if is anyones' native languague but that's the truth my friends)**

**I would like to read some comments, and please feel free to correct any mistake you found. There are some phrases or words that I didn't know, so I'm not sure if I use them properly. I you can suggest changes it would be wonderful to improve my translation skills :) :)**

**This chapter is not so exciting but anyway I hope you like it.**

**PS: This ends on chapter 16 so we are not so close to the ending**

**Chapter 10**

Some days has passed since the encounter that Gakupo and Kaito had. The blue-haired man complained about the deplorable state on which Gakupo left him, but at the end he forgave Gakupo just with some nice words and few caresses from his boyfriend. Kaito always fell victim of Gakupo's charm; he just could not help it. As well, Gakupo apologized and he felt ashamed since he hurt him although he tried to be as gentle as possible, it seemed that Kaito's body was very delicate; that thought made Gakupo desire to possess him once again, but there would not be another opportunity and anyway he did not wanted to insist with that, much less after all the complaints about it. He supposed that it was a bad experience for Kaito and that is why he did not wanted to make his boyfriend go through that experience not yet awhile; so for their relationship 'sake he would repress his lust and would wait until find the proper time even if that was not so good for himself.

The days passed quietly on the house, they did not have too much work to do since the new video was recently released and it was a complete success. An occasional presentation, an autograph signing on a mall, or a charity work; were what was scheduled on the Vocaloid's agenda, in the meantime the 'fever' of the video pass, they had not to try too hard with the work and they had a lot of free time.

Both Kaito and Gakupo would wanted to spend that time together; Kaito dreamed to be able to go on a date with his boyfriend, perhaps to a place far away and in disguise so they would not be recognized by anyone. Being singers was a great inconvenience since constantly the eyes of the people and paparazzis were over them and they were not able to go out without being harassed by fans. So often Kaito got jealous while seeing a very seductive and smiling Gakupo, showing all his charms to his fan girls, anyway Kaito had to hide those feelings so their relationship would not be exposed.

For that reason, Kaito proposed to the purple man to go out on a date as a normal couple, a very misplaced comment as a matter of fact they were not a 'normal couple'. Gakupo laughed and gently caressed his lover's cheek before answering; always showing himself calm and with a beautiful expression on his face.

"Lately although it's only at home, we spent almost all our free time together; I don't want to risk being discovered by anyone and that's why I came out with a good idea to divert attention from our relationship, at least for some time so we can spend more time together later on"

"A plan?... Gakupo, tell me! What is it? I would do anything if that means we can be together" the blue-haired man did not know what would be the proposition, but he was sure that he would do anything that Gakupo asks him, even if it was a crazy idea.

"We should start going out with some people"

"Going out? You mean as on a date?! As a couple?!"

"Exactly, obviously it will be a lie, and it would not be necessary to have something serious with anyone. You just have to go out with a girl one day, and with another girl other day and I would do the same. This is only to distract the media and of course our friends as well." Explained patiently, as he smiled and lifting the index finger of his right hand. 

"NO! I don't want it! I won't allow it! I don't want to see you with anyone, men or women, I even can't stand seeing you when you smile to the fans… I just couldn't get over it, seeing you with anyone else…" Kaito raised his voice and started to sob a little. He was not so confident on himself, and at the minimum signal of the possibility of lose Gakupo's love was enough to make him suffer.

"Don't you understand? This will be helpful for us on the future. People is not stupid Kaito-chan, the other day Meiko-dono asked me why I spend so much time with you, always locked on our rooms; and of course I had to lie and tell her that I was helping you to practice your singing because you wanted to ask to the studio to have your own single. And now she is excited because she thinks that you had some initiative and that you will show a new song… even I made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone about your 'project' because it was 'top secret' and she believed me, however we just can't continue like this because sooner or later we will be caught"

"But… it hurts, it hurts a lot thinking that you would fall in love with someone else if you start dating people, and you will leave me alone. Just thinking about it makes me…" Kaito did not ended the phrase as tears filled up his eyes, going down his cheeks while he tried to control himself without success.

"Kaito…" Gakupo suddenly took Kaito's face with one of his hands and with the other one pulled out Kaito's hands to make him look at his face. "Look at me, I want you to please look into my eyes" the youngest man lifted his face and placed his crystalline orbs on the other man's face who was looking at him firmly. "Promise me, that you would never ever doubt me, I want you to promise that because I can ensure that there is no one over the whole world that could make me stop loving you, and otherwise my love for you is growing and growing every day. I can see things about you, qualities that even you are not able to appreciate and it's because you don't trust on yourself that you have all those fears; but I want you to know that even if you have a thousand of defects I love all of them and even if you don't feel worthy of that, I'm the only one that is grateful about being in your life, and because you love me so passionately to the point of crying just thinking that I could stop loving you." Kaito could not say anything after that speech, and the only way on how his body reacted was hugging tightly his lover.

Gakupo wrapped with his hands his lover's body, trying to transmit him that feel of affection and protection that he felt. Trying to make Kaito trust on himself, and on his feelings. Gakupo could not find any other way to tell how much he loves him, it was indescribable for him, hard to transmit only with facts or words; he wanted and needed on that moment a way to be able to communicate the infinite love that he felt for Kaito, and the he got caught by the frustration of not being able to find that way. He continued embracing the body of the sobbing Kaito for long time, until Kaito separated from him to reach his lips and kissed him sweetly. The purple-haired man understood that he did not have to find a way to transmit his feelings, since Kaito already did comprehend them. The peace once again returned to them.

"I'm so sorry Gakupo, I promise I won't doubt about you again, and I won't make more drama of all this. And as I said, I'll do anything you ask me to do, if you want me to go on dates with other people I'll do it! Even if I have to kiss someone else, presenting her as my girlfriend to the rest of the world just to be able to hide our relationship and be with you later on, I'll do it! I'm already sure that nothing could ever separate us and I want to thank you for loving me as well" the blue-haired man showed a bright smile, a smile that illuminated the whole place and reached deep in Gakupo's heart; causing him happiness and the feel that even with a lot of obstacles, at the end everything will be alright. 

•••••••

"Ga…Gakupo-san… You can't! You just can't do this to me! Please, you already know which are my feelings for you, I thought I would have an opportunity" the pink-haired girl cried, she could not understand the man's actions, since she have confessed her feelings some time ago.

"Luka-dono, please. I already told you that it's impossible for me to correspond your feelings, pitifully I feel nothing for you and I would like to apologize, you will always be my friend, colleague and an important member of my family, that's the way how I see you." Patiently explained Gakupo, showing a calm expression despite the fact that he was very shocked because of her complains, which actually were unfounded since he already rejected her before. Anyway he felt bad about having to do it again, but he knew that it would be worse for her to know the truth of why he could not accept her feelings.

"But I thought that maybe if I tried harder I would get you to like me, that if you gave me a chance you would fell in love with me" the girl wiped her tears with a pink silk handkerchief. She have reacted on that way when she found that Gakupo was going out with a girl known by nobody, and that was not famous; just one day Gakupo went out and when Luka asked him to accompany him, Gakupo rejected her so she followed the man and saw him with that girl.

But that was not all; quickly the media caught him with that girl and the situation came out on several celebrity magazines and shows. After that Gakupo told to the whole family about his relationship, and that is why Luka was protesting about the situation. 

"Luka-san! I thought I was clear enough the first time, I told you that it was impossible for me now and in any moment of my life to be able to love you, since I see you as a sister, and people can't fell in love with their family. And please excuse me I have to go somewhere" the man had to speak coldly and seriously, even it that hurts Luka it was the only way to make her understand.

"Gakupo-san…" the girl could not control her tears, she just watched how the man she loves turned away from her, having him so close all the time, but being unattainable after all. She realized that even if she tried harder, or even changing herself, nothing would make Gakupo love her. She stayed alone on Gakupo's room watching him going directly to the arms of a strange woman who did not have her voice, her beauty or her charm, but at the end she was able to caught Gakupo's heart.

••••••••• 

"Luka-chan, I have something to tell you" a week later of that, Miku spoke with Luka who was on the living room reading a magazine.

"What is it Miku-chan?" asked her curious.

"Is just that… I heard that Gakupo-san broke up with his girlfriend and now he has a new one!" a little bit nervous Miku decided to tell the truth to her friend. She already knew about Luka and Gakupo' situation, actually all the family knew it however nobody said a word regarding it. They acted as nothing was happened, even Gakupo and Luka; and even knowing that the news would make Luka feel bad, Miku decided to tell her the new situation just to avoid her the pain of find it out by herself.

"Uh so what?. Good for him" said Luka indifferent to comment recently made. Although the truth was that she was containing her tears. Knowing that Gakupo was not able to correspond her feelings not because he was in love with another girl but because he turned to be a womanizer was too much for her to bear. She knew that nobody commands on their feelings, but she found that Gakupo did not love anybody. Knowing that hurt her so much, and she could not do anything but pretend that she did not care about it.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, I just wanted to let you know about that" Miku was shocked about the reaction of the girl, and was embarrassed for telling her that, since she thought that Luka was trying to forget her feelings for Gakupo, and she wanted to help and support Luka, but the pink-haired girl was indifferent about the whole situation. 

"You don't have to apologize, thanks for your interest but you know: I'm the wonderful Megurine Luka and I just can't lose over simply things like this, I must be always happy and beautiful for my fans!" Exclaimed her, showing a fake happiness.

"I see… well I'm happy to know that you feel like that, anyway you know that you can always talk to me. I won't bother you anymore, excuse me" Miku went out of the room, without knowing how to feel after that, she passed in front of Kaito's room and saw him pounding his pillow and crying, he forgot to close his door. "Kaito-san, what happens? Why are you crying? Worried asked the girl.

"Mi-Miku-chan!" immediately Kaito wiped his tears but Miku already saw the drama that he was doing.

"Something bad occurs? Can I help you?" the girl continued now worried about Kaito instead of Luka, and she wanted to help him. 

"It's nothing, just that… there is no more chocolate ice cream and I wanted to eat it so badly!" he lied.

"Coming from you I can believe is that" the girl smiled him and left the room, going straight to the kitchen, and opening the fridge, there was a whole new gallon of chocolate ice cream there. _"What happens to everybody on this house?"_ what made Miku feel bad was the fact that she wanted to help her friends but nobody accepted her intentions.

"I'm so sorry Miku-chan, but I just can't tell you about my problems" whispered Kaito once the girl left his room. He was very upset because of since the first time he saw his boyfriend with a woman, he felt jealous and sad, but the situation was often shown on television and magazines, and the worst part was that it was ruining Gakupo's reputation, showing himself as a womanizer, it was enough.

"_Gakupo, please don't do this anymore, it's so unfair! Why nothing could be easy? I would like to hold his hand, and kiss him and tell to the people that is the one that I love and that he loves me, but instead I have to see him with all those girls, and see how is ruining his career… it's all my fault, it I was a woman all would be easier"_ this time Kaito ensured to lock his door, and this time he sat on the bed hugging his stuffed animal while he cried more_. "I know I promise to trust him but, I don't like the idea of him falling in love with any of those women, he told me he is gay but what if he changes his mind?"_ he continued tormenting himself; plus the fact that he still could not assimilate that Gakupo and him actually were a couple, even if they should have that as a secret, there was real that they were together but all that seems to be a dream for Kaito.

•••••••

"Gakupo-san, we need to talk" Satoo the manager asked Gakupo to came to see him on his office at the studio, in order to have a very serious conversation with him, Satoo was worried about the situation regarding the odd and frequent meetings of the purple-haired man with several girls on the past month.

"Satoo-dono, I know what you are going to say, I know the media is littering my name and my reputation, but I don't care about that! I trust on my voice, and my talent! I have loyal fans that wouldn't believe those articles" said Gakupo even before knowing Satoo's opinion.

"Gakupo, you know that the gossips about the celebrities come and goes, and the people sooner or later forget about that; however a handsome man as you, with so many female fans should care more about this kind of scandals. We are not talking only about your career as a singer but about your personal life as well, there is so many crazy people outside and we don't know how may react any of them" patiently said and his expression and face showed some sweetness as he spoke. Satoo stood up and walked to where Gakupo was sitting, he approached him with an indulgent expression and softly put his hand on Gakupo's hand. "What I care the most is your wellness, and I couldn't stand if something bad happens to you" Gakupo took of his hand and he stunned stared the man before being able to react. 

"Please don't worry Satoo-dono, I will take care of myself from now on" Gakupo stood up and bowed to the manager. "Excuse me, if there is nothing else to say I'm leaving" 

"That's all for now, please be ready to hear news about the next Project that we have for the group"

"Then with your permission I'm going home now"

"Gakupo-San" the singer turned out to see what the manager wanted.

"Yes? Satoo-dono"

"Remember that you are so important for several people, and even more for me" the manager kindly smiled at him. As a matter of fact, Satoo was a handsome man, and when he smiles his expression was worthy of any movie gallant that was able to charm anyone. At that comment, Gakupo blushed a little bit; he bowed again with his head and quickly left the office.

"_This man… I don't want to think that he has another kind of intentions…"_

To be continued… 


End file.
